


"I didn't ask to be this way Max."

by Veedeen



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Lots of confusion, Other, Panic Attacks, daniel shouldn't be alive, gwen freaks out, mentions of abuse, ooc david sometime in the story, poor boi David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veedeen/pseuds/Veedeen
Summary: My first story on this website, yes it's a fucked up one, yes I don't care, no I don't support pedeophilia, and everything. Will slowly make sense. Onto the actual summary.In a world where some unfortunate kids are chosen to be guardians for children they'll have to protect for life in their future, however this type of guardian is not like a parental figure and is in fact looked down upon, sure you get powers when your a guardian. Yet you'll become obsessed with the child you're protecting, you'll feel jealous and have disgusting urges. The universe acts randomly and chooses its victims unfairly, this was all because of a legend regarding a women and a child she was tasked with, protecting from Mother Nature herself.Unfortunately little Davey has been chosen to be a guardian, but he later finds out it will be unlikely that he'll ever meet the child he supposed to protect in his future, he's fine with that, he gets powers and he doesn't have to be a disgusting human being for it. Nothing can go wrong can it?





	1. Chapter 1

A child and his mother sat in the doctor’s office, the place smelled like the sick, and the décor was drab. Plants were ‘well-kept’, the office was covered in white, the whole area was practically spotless. The only color there was a neon yellow chair that the boy had sat in and a dim red chair that his mother had chosen to seat in. The windows per se weren’t exactly kept in good quality as the floors of this facility was though, they had a few cracks and tape around them. Water was pooling on the inside of the window due to it raining outside.

_Honestly, a horrible way to keep your office clean, I mean at least fix your windows._

____

A man in his 40’s sat in front of women, his glasses keen and preening, fit well for his pale skin and chocolate hair, his solemn eyes hid behind his glasses and his expression remained unchanged, his white lab coat draped around his thighs as he was seated in his chair.

Said women was in her 50’s, her dirty blond hair draped around her shoulders as if to compliment her beauty, she did look young for her age, her face showing no sign of aging whatsoever, her lips were pursed into a tight frown. The blue jacket she had worn had gotten wet from the rain outside.

”As I said he has tested positive to be a…” the doctor leaned in, ”A guardian.”

The boy looked at his mother’s concerned face as she slammed her fist down onto his desk. ”That’s impossible, he shows no signs of being one!”

”Ma-am please calm down.”, he started as he calmly placed his hands onto his lap, ”Not in front of the child.”

She looked down at her son, then back at the doctor. Sighing she continued but kept her tone low, ”My son, he won’t turn into those monsters, will he?”

The doctor was silent for a minute as he was looking at his monitor. Its screen was illuminating his face causing a sinister shadow to overlap his features.

”There is good news, however it is extremely rare and he is lucky to even develop something this peculiar. It seems that it is likely he won’t ever meet the child he will be assigned to protect, he’ll have the powers sure but it won’t be as potent as a connected guardian has it. We’ll have to check in with him every…Id say 2 years?”

”That’s a good thing right? He won’t have any of those urges?”

”As far as his age right now no, but when he does meet the child he’s supposed to protect which is very unlikely yes.”

His mother huffed. She could not argue with the doctor as he had done his job. It was not her place. She nodded her head indicating she understood the situation, she thanked the doctor for the checkup and then proceeded to grab her umbrella and things to leave with her child.

When they both arrived at her car the boy then spoke up, ”What’s a guardian and is it bad to be one?”

His mother froze and turned to her son, ”No, No it’s not…bad at all”

Her boy smiled, slightly disappointed she didn’t tell him what was a guardian exactly. Instead, he asked another question, ”So then I’ll be alright? Yeah since I’m not a bad person.”

His mother looked at him with eyes of sorrow, ”Yeah, Davey…you’re gonna be alright.”

Davey was confused, “why do you look so sad?”, a quick thought if he did something bad ran through his head, ”Am I in trouble?”

”God no Davey.” Her voice croaked.

They both got into her car and began the drive home.

++++++++++++++

Said little boy looked out the window of his side and stared at the rain with wonder, he didn’t quite understand why his mother was so upset but he didn’t press on the matter.

All he knew was that he wasn’t bad and he wasn’t in trouble, the doctor had told him he’d have super cool powers and he wouldn’t have any limits-whatever that means. He smiled to himself his life was great and all but it just got even better.

He can just imagine it now, everyone would be impressed with him and his super cool powers, he would have lots of friends, not to mention he’d get a lot of girls to like him too. He wasn’t being rude for saying something like that right? Girls like being attracted to strong guys right?

He couldn’t be bothered to think about this subject right now, he was excited to go home and tell his papa about the news, surely his papa would be proud of him. A thought came to the child’s head.

_Maybe mama was looking so distressed because she was overwhelmed by the joy of seeing me have powers!!! Maybe she’s just so proud of me for having this ability._

____  


The smile grew wider on the child’s face as he got a bubbly feeling inside of him.

  
+++++++++++++

  
As they pulled into the drive-through of their comfy little home, Davey practically rolled out of the car and dashed to his front door, whereas he knocked for his papa to open the door.

After waiting for what felt like hours a man with a slightly darker skin tone, chocolate brown eyes, black hair, dressed in pajamas had opened the door and picked him up as nuzzled and clung to his papa’s neck.

”Papa me and mama are home!!” he squealed.

”I see that champ.” His father replied.

However, his mother did not look so happy in fact she had kept quiet and slipped through the door. His father quickly took note of her attitude and caught her glance, quickly bringing him and the boy inside of the house, he put Davey down and told him to go play in his room, which David did not like but chose not to oppose.

Little Davey was playing with his toys as he heard his parents arguing but he chose not to notice, he chose not to notice his mother screaming at his father and his dad hollering back at her, he chose not to hear vases being shattered, he chose not to hear his parents whisper sweet nothings to each other before making a fool of themselves and having their little ’fun’.

_This was supposed to be my day, where I get to tell daddy the news about me and I get to have both of your attention today. I’m not supposed to end up alone and attention-starved._

__  
_ _

Davey had huffed in arrogance, he knew he was being a brat but it was true it was supposed to be his day.

He was bored by now, and tired. He didn’t want to see his mama or papa or that strange man in white. He wanted to sleep and that was one thing he succeeded on getting.

  
Little Davey, so oblivious you are.

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted a flower. He loves the color blue. He wanted a blue flower.

  “David, no.” His mother said sternly. Davey gave her a pout and continued to fuss. He wanted a small blue flower, but his mother didn’t have the patience to take care of it.

 

“Mama please!!”, He whined.

 

  She spun around, her voice low and threatening, “NO!”. The boy’s eyes shined as tears started to well up.

 

  He putted his lip but he knew his mother wouldn’t budge know matter how much he tried to make her feel guilty. He was mad, he’s done nothing but love his mother, did everything she’d ever ask, and he never did anything out of line.

 

  With his head was hung low, he whispered “This is the least you could do, you old hag.”

 

  His mother didn’t hear him. He’d noticed a lot of things these past few months after the doctors visit. She no longer called him davey, she no longer bought him whatever he wanted even though he deserved it, she no longer looked at him the way she used to. She was nothing to him as he was to her.

  His little hand reached out to hold hers but his mother had moved her hand so that she could hold papa’s. He flinched. ‘ _Fine_ _then’_ he thought. He walked along side her. She moved closer to papa.

 

  His head was still hung low, he bit his lip in frustration. Then he realized, his mother was more focused on his dad then him, he doesn’t need her to watch him, he doesn’t need her permission to get the things he wanted, **he doesn’t need her**. He wanted that flower but He’s already walked away from it. No point in going to get it now.

 

  He was bored, his parents were ahead of him. If he didn’t hurry up and catch up he’d lose them. He sighed. An idea popped into his head. **Pretend** that’s right, pretend to care about your poor mother who clearly didn’t care for him anymore.

 

  He ran up to her. Grabbing her hand, he tightly squeezed. “MAMA LOOK!” She turned around, startled. She tried to yank her hand off of davey’s but he didn’t let go. Her brown eyes followed to where davey pointed.

  Blue flowers, blue shirts, blue shop fronts, **blue everything.** She was confused. She was scared. Why was he so obsessed with blue? The doctor he said nothing was going to happen. He said her little boy wouldn’t become a monster. So why? Why was she so scared of him?

 “Pretty.” A muffled voice spoke.

  **She was scared.**

“Isn’t the color?”

**She turned to her boy slowly.**

“So pretty.”

She yanked her hand away from his, scrambling back she fell on her backside. Her husband rushed towards her to see if she was okay, her eyes still fixated on her son. He turned around so that she could see his chocolate brown eyes.

“The color blue, is so **pretty**.”

She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So forgot about this tbh but here’s a depressing update of it bc I’m depressed but I usually get into the mood to write so here yah go.

**Author's Note:**

> Gooodddd yeah I know this will probably be a slow start to finish but I’m willing to keep goin with this, as I said in the summary I’m new at this so go easy on me okay. 
> 
> Yeah i know I’m fucked up by writing a fan fiction of two fictional characters because fictional characters determine whether you support something or not because that makes sense. 
> 
> Any suggestions and help would be appericiated in the comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day ^^  
> 3 ❤️


End file.
